gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Everly
Aurora "Rory" Everly is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. She is portrayed by Alexa Vega and was created by wiki user, KCisaGleek98. Appearance Rory has waist-length, dark brown, curly hair. She's most often seen wearing it down, or back in her signature braid. She has wide chocolate coloured eyes that have an air of innocence to them. She wears nerd-style glasses because she's nearsighted, and they are usually black on the rims and brightly-coloured on the sides. She has fair skin and a freckled face. Rory is roughly 5'4 and of an average weight. You'll most likely find her in jeans, sandals and flowy tops or long, flowing dresses. Personality Rory is the resident bookworm and flower child; if she's not spreading peace you'll usually find her under a tree with her nose poked in a book. She's a quiet girl, with a kind heart except when it comes to something she believes in. She tends to keep her true feeling all balled up inside, and sometimes bursts into random fits of crying. She's completely against bullying and hates seeing it anywhere, and will most likely go up and punch the bully square in the nose. Better put, she has a quick temper, but is always quick to apologise. Rory has a love for life and all things beautiful; she's easily amazed. She's very helpful, and will give the clothes off her back if you ask. She is somewhat girly but isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Aurora makes her first appearance in the episodes opening scene. She's seen walking with her twin sister Beth and saying "Hello" to the guidance counsellor Ms West. At lunch she's in the library taking out a book when Ms Mayson starts talking to her. Later at home while reading a book, Beth approaches her, proposing that she join the glee club with her. After some pondering she agrees to audition with her. Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux Aurora first features in the opening scene backstage in the auditorium, worrying over her audition for the Scale Blazers as Beth tries to calm her down. After calming down slightly, she walks out on stage when Ms West thumps the gavel. After introducing herself, she sings Rise. ''After finishing she runs off stage to Beth who tells her to go back on to find out whether she's made it our not. She goes back on stage to discover she's made it into the Scale Blazers. She runs off stage into Beth's arm as she gushes over being accepted, having not expected it. Beth soon leaves, claiming she needs to use the bathroom, and follows after Devonne. Later, when Devonne comes back, she asks her if Beth was back yet, but she says Beth hadn't gone. Aurora is confused but thanks her anyway, before going off to look for her sister. As she walked down the halls, she eventually found Beth in a Braniacs conference talking with Mary Lou. Aurora walks in angrily and sarcastically talks to Beth. She soon convinces Beth to go with her and audition. When they arrive back in the auditorium, Aurora gives Beth some words of wisdom. She later leaves to fetch Beth's bag she'd left at the Braniacs conference, but claims she'd be back by the third verse of her audition. When she arrives back with her bag, she mouths to Walker, asking him what was wrong with Beth when she sees her crying. He reveals that Beth became upset while on stage. Aurora decides to give them some time and leaves, making sure to check up on her later. Later after Devonne's courtayrd audition catastrophe, she sits next to her when she sees her outside of the principals office. They talk for a while, building up a friendship, before Aurora leaves. She's later seen sitting on the steps outside of Rosa High's main entrance with Beth. They're deep in conversation reminiscing about their younger days. Aurora brings out a photo of when they were little girls, bringing up a memory about the first time Beth sang while they were in a mall buying some dresses with their mother. The conversation turned bad though when Beth admitted her plan was to use glee as a way to get Aurora some friends, but Aurora doesn't take this well and replies nastily. Beth is obviously hurt at the mention of her disability. Aurora realises her mistake but it's too late and Beth tells her she was mean before chucking the photo on the ground before leaving. Aurora later arrives at Devonne's house, needing someone to talk to. She's met with Claire, Devonne's grandmother when she opens the door. Claire tells her she has to sneak up the trelliswork if she wants to see her as Devonne's step-mother Demetria wouldn't allow her to see her. She does climb up and gives Kitty a fright before Devonne helps her inside. She tells her she had a falling out with Beth and Devonne feels guilty, believing she was the cause of this. The three talk and soon decide to try and convince Principal Jones to re-open the Scale Blazers through song. The next day they are outside the school entrace and Aurora goes up and talks to Principal Jones when she arrives. The three perform ''Skyscraper ''for her but it doesn't quite convince her to change her mind about everything. Before English class, Aurora decides to find Beth to apologise. When she finds her they talk and Beth eventually forgives her, apologising for overreacting. Beth gives her the photo back, even if it's damp. After she texts Devonne, saying she and Beth had made up. Aurora later shortly plays the piano before Beth's courtyard performance of ''Time After Time. Severed Strings Aurora is first seen walking to the storage building with Beth, talking about Beth's new relationship with Walker. They're greeted by Mr Morgan, and Ms West with him, they discover this is where glee club is going to be held from now on. Mr Morgan suggests they perform a a duet, preferably an older song. Aurora begins to form an idea. Aurora and Beth later decide on looking for costumes in the props area behind the stage for their performance, in hopes of recruiting more members. Later, Aurora, Beth, Mary Lou and Kitty are chatting in the courtyard before Aurora and Beth perform Respectable, ''but things don't go as planned when they're booed. In a second attempt to impress the school, they return and perform ''Paparazzi. During the performance they are photographed by the school newspapers reporter, CJ Park. They don't finish on a good note either, this time a hurtful rumour about the two being spred. She's later seen behind the stage drapes in the auditorium after Walker's audition into the glee club, before leaving. Later, Aurora's at home, clearly upset over what the day had become. She makes a sandwich for Beth, who she calls to sit inside with her. They talk, Aurora trying to make Beth feel better after as they talk about the rumour. She's later handed a letter at her house from Walker for Beth, before he leaves. Beth clings onto her as she cries. She sings during Give Peace A Chance, thinking back to that morning while she waits to sing, when a boy had come up behind her and she'd gone to punch him. But she'd misjudged the punch and instead hit a locker, resulting in him running away. When Walker quits, after the song, she glares at him. Songs Solos Season One: Rise slushie.png|Rise (Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux)|link=Rise Everything as one slushie.png|Everything At Once (We Are Shining) Duets Season One: Respectable slushie.png|Respectable (Beth) (Severed Strings)|link=Respectable Paparazzi slushie.png|Paparazzi (Beth) (Severed Strings)|link=Paparazzi Bridge of light slushie.png|Bridge Of Light (Beth) (We Will Stand Tall For The People Like Us, Part Two)|link=Bridge Of Light Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters